That's What Girls Do Too
That's What Girls Do Too is a 2006 computer-animated buddy comedy film produced by Paramount Pictures for GoAnimate Productions and Xtranormal Animation Studios. It is the sequel to 2003's ''That's What Girls Do''. It is directed by Brad Cuddyer and Steve Samono from a screenplay by Brock Lofton and Steve Hamilton and a story by Cuddyer, Samono, Jared Brady, Sarah Horner, and Kendrick Hofmeister, and stars Lil Mama, Amy Adams, Mila Kunis, Zoe Saldana, Anna Kendrick, Julia Roberts, Tyrese Gibson, Snoop Dogg, and Jodi Benson. That's What Girls Do Too ''premiered at the Fox Village Theatre in Westwood, California on September 1, 2006, and was released in the United States, on September 15, 2006. The film was universally panned by critics and audiences alike upon release, with many reviewers citing inconsistencies between the unoriginal plot, as well as deriding the acting, writing, casting, and dialogue. However, some praised James Newton Howard's soundtrack, and the performances from Lil Mama, Tyrese Gibson, and Snoop Dogg. Despite grossing over $400 million at box office, the film was labelled as a box office bomb due to the high production and marketing costs as well as the poor performance in North America. By May 2017, the franchise rights to ''That's What Girls Do had reverted to GoAnimate Animation, making future films being under the Disney banner although the series will still be distributed by CBS on television and Disney on home media. Plot Coming Soon! Cast * Lil Mama as Carrie Garza, she was previously played by Sabrina Mitchell in the first film. * Amy Adams as Flora Hamilton, she was previously played by Isabell Vogel in the first film. * Mila Kunis as Christy Vincent, she was previously played by Jennifer Moreland in the first film. * Zoe Saldana as Carissa Cox, she was previously played by Kendra Casanova in the first film. * Anna Kendrick as Carley Diaz, she was previously played by Emma Silverman in the first film. * Snoop Dogg as Johnny Butten * Tyrese Gibson as Jack Simpson * Jodi Benson as Nataline Scherzer, she is the only voice actor from the first film to reprise their role. * Maurice LaMarche as Tony Garza (Diesel). He was previously voiced by John DiMaggio in the first film. * Brenda Chapman as Emma Garza, she was previously played by Lori Allen in the first film. * Bud Luckey as Randy Vincent, she was previously played by George Judge in the first film. * Julia Roberts as Mary Jo Vincent., she was previously played by Julia Levy in the first film. Production Coming Soon! Music Coming Soon! Release Coming Soon! Marketing Coinciding with the film's release, Burger King released six toys in their Kids' Meals. A video game adaptation was released on the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, and on the Nintendo DS. Trailers Main article: Opening to That's What Girls Do Too 2006 AMC Theatres A teaser trailer was released online on January 16, 2006, and the official trailer for the film was released on May 21, 2006. A 95-second sneak peek of the film was released online via GoAnimate Animation's YouTube channel on July 7, 2006. Home media Main article: That's What Girls Do Too/Home media That's What Girls Do Too ''was released on DVD on January 16, 2007 (two days before EvanLee2007's birth!) by Paramount Home Media Distribution. It was later released on HD DVD and Blu-Ray on May 22, 2007. Following the rights of the films reverted to GoAnimate Animation, the film was re-released on home media, this time being DVD, Blu-Ray, Digital HD, and 4K UHD Blu-Ray by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment with special features including deleted scenes, storyboard versions of the film, recording sessions, a sneak peek for ''The Rooneys Movie, and more. Reception Critical reception Coming Soon! Box office That's What Girls Do Too ''grossed $49.2 million in the United States and Canada and $359.9 million in other territories for a worldwide gross of $409.1 million. The film was originally projected to gross $120 million in its opening weekend with a final domestic gross of $342 million. It opened in 4,004 North American theaters on September 15, 2006, and after grossing just $9.4 million on opening day below the original film's opening day gross of $46 million expectations were lowered to $20 million and ended up having a opening weekend gross of $14.5 million (miles always from expectations) debuting at No. 1 in box office despite being well below the original film's weekend gross of $121.6 million as well as below expectations. The film's worldwide opening weekend was slightly higher than the original film's worldwide opening weekend at $200.1 million (the original's being $200 million). It ended it's box office run with a final domestic gross of $49.2 million well below the original film's gross. Brad Cuddyer attributed to film's underperformance to releasing it at the wrong time and the casting. Transcripts Main ''Coming soon! Trailers Coming soon! Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2006 Category:Films directed by Brian Cuddyer Category:Films directed by Steve Samono Category:That's What Girls Do Category:GoAnimate Productions animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Category:Box Office Flops Category:Dreamworks Pictures films Category:United International Pictures films Category:Movies